May The Best Win
by phonekiller
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi don't always have a day to themselves, but when they do they play video games! Awkwardness and fluff ensues. Hidashi!
1. Chapter 1

The Hamada household was always busy. Tadashi and Hiro both woke early to go to attend classes and arrived home late after hours of work in their respective labs. Weekends were dominated by hours in the cafe with Aunt Cass. Free time was a fantasy that no one, especially not the two brothers, had an plenty of. When they did find a little time for themselves it was often spent getting in a few more moments of much-needed sleep.

One Saturday morning, though, Hiro woke up actually feeling refreshed. The sun was beaming through the windows. The room was filled with a silent stillness that was only punctured by the soft snores of Tadashi on the other side of the room. The birds were chirping outside. Hiro's eyes slid closed as the peaceful atmosphere enforced his body's will to doze. A few seconds later the teen was sitting bolt upright, frantically searching for his alarm clock. Panic ripped through him as he jumped out of bed, tore the door open, and bolted downstairs to the cafe.

"Aunt Cass! I'm so sorry! I slept in, but I'm here now and I'm ready to-"

"Hiro, hun, you're putting an apron on over your boxers!" Aunt Cass chirped on her way by, flashing a grin at her nephew. "And I thought I told you last night that I didn't need you? You can go ahead and go back upstairs. You have the day off!"

"The day… off?" Hiro's sleep-addled brain took a brief moment before processing the information. "Sweet! Thanks Aunt Cass!"

Ten minutes later when Tadashi barrelled into the living room, also only in his boxers. Hiro couldn't stifle the laugh that poured out of his mouth. Unfortunately a little milk dribbled out of his mouth at the same time so it kind of ruined the whole effect.

Panicked, Tadashi slapped Hiro upside the head on his way by. "Why didn't you wake me up, knucklehead?"

"Because- wait, Tadashi!"

But the older boy was already racing downstairs.

Oh well.

It wasn't long before Hiro heard Tadashi's returning footsteps. The older Hamada's face was bright red and he was covering the front of his boxer-briefs. Hiro sniggered at the embarrassed look on his brother's face as he plopped next to him. Tadashi flicked his forehead and for the next few minutes they both silently watched the television. Then, after a short time, Hiro got bored. Though he welcomed a day off his mind was racing and required some sort of stimulation. "Dashi, I'm bored."

Tadashi glanced at him, his big puppy dog eyes, and sighed. He had been enjoying just relaxing. "We could go down to the garage?"

"Uh, no." Tadashi relaxed visibly. "After that test on quantum mechanics yesterday, I can't believe you want to go work. Nerd!"

"Whatever," Dashi rolled his eyes, glancing around the room. "We could… play video games?"

A few seconds of indecision warred on Hiro's face before he began nodding enthusiastically. "Actually, yeah. That's a good idea. I'll pick the game!"

Tadashi resolved to observe as Hiro unearthed the Xbox he had bought with bot fight earnings before his SFIT days. It had a good layer of dust on it so Hiro went to blow it off and Tadashi was transfixed. He'd been having more and more of these moments lately. Moments where he couldn't take his eyes off of his younger brother. His younger brother, for God's sake! He rubbed a hand over his eyes, effectively tearing his eyes away from the other boy's lips. Hiro was his brother. And besides that, he was just so… no. It didn't matter whether Hiro could ever return his feelings, because yet again, they were brothers.

A slim shoulder bumped his. "Hey Dashi, gonna sit there and facepalm all day or are we going to play?"

The older boy took his hands away from his face. Hiro was offering him a control, which he gladly took. Any form of distraction was welcomed at this point. "What game are we playing?"

"Some stupid car game. We can change it out in a few rounds if you get bored."

The racing game was fine, but other things were not. First of all: competition. Playing video games was the first time Hiro had ever seen Tadashi actually get competitive about something that wasn't related to robotics or protecting his younger brother. It was amusing to watch at first but it quickly escalated. Soon both of them were bumping the other, trying to jostle them into sending their car off the raceway. Which brought Hiro to the next problem: the touching. Every time Hiro felt Tadashi's skin press against his own he felt scandalous. It got the point that Hiro was glad he'd put on a looser pair of boxers last night or his pride would be a goner.

What he didn't know is that Tadashi was in a similar situation. The older boy had been thinking about anything and everything under the sun to avoid an awkward boner. He could only imagine Hiro's reaction. "Who the hell gets turned on by video games? Way to go, nerd!"

So much was his focus on his mental image of old people kissing that he missed Hiro's words. "What?"

Hiro gave him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes. "I said, 'Let's make this more interesting'."

"How?" Tadashi inquired.

"A bet," and the mischievous look in Hiro's eyes made Tadashi want to squirm under his gaze. "Loser is the winner's slave for the rest of the day."

Oh, hell. No amount of elderly makeout sessions would help him now. He pulled a knee to his chest and rested a cheek on it, the picture of nonchalance. Inside he was desperately trying to cool down his awfully-timed libido. "Gonna' have me get stuff off the top shelf for you?"

"Shut up! Do you want to do it or not?"

"Sure," Tadashi grunted, but really he was trying to ignore the thrill in the pit of his stomach at Hiro and slave. Plus the way Hiro was looking at him, with a gap-toothed smirk on his face, was driving him crazy. It was almost like the younger boy knew and was just sitting there, taunting him. Hiro paused for a second longer, taking in the blush on Tadashi's cheeks before turning back to the screen. He would win this round. He had to win this round. Without giving the older boy a warning he started the race. The elder Hamada floundered for a second, watching in dismay as Hiro gained the lead.

Thus started an intense battle of the wills. Tadashi and Hiro were not above cheating. This game brought out the worst: pinches, shoves, and - worst of all - tickling. It seemed that every time one of them gained the lead that the other would do something and the balance would shift again. Hiro ended up pressed against Tadashi's side, simultaneously trying to keep himself in the race and also avoid the other male's hands. It seemed, though, that Tadashi was going to win despite his best efforts. The last straight stretch was coming, though, and one well-timed shove could mean the difference between losing and winning.

His animated car burst into the straight stretch, gaining speed, and Hiro took one hand and pushed on Tadashi's leg…

… and missing, sliding his hand over his thigh and right into his lap. His thinly veiled and surprisingly large, stiff lap.

The controller in Tadashi's hand clattered to the floor as he slapped a hand to his mouth, his cheeks flaming red.

"Dashi," Hiro blinked, eyes wide. "Did you just moan?"

Elderly couples. Rotted food. Calm meadows.

Hiro Hiro Hiro.

Hiro's hand on his…

"Can you- you have to- God, Hiro, your hand!" He covered his face with one hand and pushed Hiro's hand away with the other, drawing his knees up to his chest. Could this day get any worse?

Meanwhile, Hiro's genius brain was already racing ahead. Tadashi had just… his… that… oh my God. As awkward as this situation was, he was beginning to find it quite favorable. He glanced at the television and his grin grew even wider. In a bold move, he pushed aside Tadashi's hands and legs and climbed up on his lap, straddling his waist.

"Hey Dashi?" He said innocently, trailing one of his fingers up the other's chest and watching his skin flush. "You won, so… it looks like I'm your slave for the day. What do you want to do?" He glanced up at him through his bangs and flashed a small grin, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Oh hell.

* * *

Author's Note: So as you can see... I've been really into Hirodashi lately. Someday I'll return to the land of Soul Eater and finish up EWMG! (I even have it planned out, and the sequel started) but for the moment... yeah. Okay. I'm ashamed. I need Jesus. Good day, ducklings!


	2. Chapter 2

The Hamada brothers had been in a lot of tough situations, mostly caused by Hiro's inability to know when to quit. Whether it was bot-fighting or, hell, even _talking,_ Hiro was constantly getting the two of them into messes. This moment was no different, though Tadashi couldn't give him all the blame. It could be blamed on a variety of things: video games, fate, _Tadashi's dick._

Okay, so maybe that last one was a little more to blame than the rest.

Tadashi could feel a droplet of sweat slowly sliding down his neck. Already the room was hot with the heat of a San Fransokyo summer. Hiro's near proximity was only making his skin feel warmer. Dark eyes stared at him expectantly, that cheeky grin of his becoming slightly nervous as the silence stretched. What had Hiro said to him again? It had been lost in the sound of blood rushing from his head to his - well… to his _other_ head. Another moment passed before he was able to pull his attention away from the weight of Hiro straddling his lap enough to speak. Even then it was only a halfway mumbled "What?" that made it out.

The look of exasperation on Hiro's face was simultaneously adorable and arousing. "You won. I'm yours. For the day, nerd."

He couldn't help the slight twitch of his hips at the sound of that, and Hiro couldn't ignore it. The young genius smirked at the flush that was covering Tadashi's face. Something about teasing his older brother was so satisfying. Annoying him had always been entertaining, but _this…_ this was so much better. Hiro watched Tadashi's chest rise and fall a little faster, felt his lap tilt up against him and the slight squeeze of his hands on his hips. His brain just derailed. There was no going back. In a swift motion he jumped off his brother's lap, snagging one of his hands and pulling him to his feet. "Alright, time's up. We're going upstairs."

"Wha- no, Hiro! Wait!"

The younger turned, a stubborn glint in his eye. "Come on, nerd. What are you so afraid of?"

Tadashi made a noise, halfway between a growl and a whine, and stopped resisting. He followed the other boy out of the living room. The video game was still playing on the screen but neither of them even noticed. The heated glances that were passing between them were enough to drive them both a little faster towards the stairs wanting to get to the end goal sooner. They were almost there, too, when suddenly the black-haired boy stopped and turned. The mischievous grin that Tadashi knew all too well was on his face, making him nervous in the pit of his stomach. "New bet! Whoever moans first gets to top."

Tadashi's eyes narrowed, his protective brother senses tingling upon hearing the casual way that Hiro had said that. He was too young to be so nonchalant about sex! What the hell was happening to kids nowadays? Obviously he needed to be more vigilant about what Hiro was doing on the computer at night. Who knows what kind of websites he was getting on? What kind of information he was getting? No, it was better if he got that kind of education somewhere else.

Somewhere like… Tadashi?

He managed an affirming grunt - his lower anatomy causing him enough distress that he just _didn't care_ anymore as long as they got upstairs. As long as they got away from the prying eyes of anyone who would happen to walk in. Hiro, however, still didn't move. Obviously enjoying his brother's discomfort, he stood there and watched the impatience build. He observed the muscle spasms in the elder's chest and neck and lower regions. As the tension built, Tadashi began to look like he was going to either murder him or take him right there on the stairs. When Hiro finally did turn to head upstairs he started slow, taking his time on each step. He began swaying his hips as much as possible, even bending over at one point to stretch out his back.

A sharp slap on his backside, however, ruined things. Whether it was the sudden stimulation on his hot skin or the sharp sting of pain - which he found oddly enjoyable - Hiro couldn't help the sound that ripped out of his throat. A soft moan that would barely hearable in most situations, but the silence of the stairs made it seem too loud. His muscles froze with the shock of the sudden realization of what had happened.

"What was that, knucklehead?" Tadashi was suddenly pressing against Hiro's back, their bodies flush. "Did you say something?"

"N-no!" Now Hiro was the one that was flushed and stuttering. "I just… race you upstairs!"

The eyes of the elder Hamada followed his junior upstairs, lingering on skin.

But it was undeniable and Tadashi couldn't help the flutter of excitement in his belly at the thought: Hiro had moaned. He followed quickly after that, slipping through the door and shutting it behind him with a solid click. For a second he forgot to turn the lock as well and had to turn back to double-check that no one could get in. The tiny snort that echoed from his side of the room at that.

His feet made quiet slapping noises as he hurried towards the divider that separated his side of the room from Hiro's. When he pushed it aside the desire that had been curling within his chest multiplied. Seeing Hiro stretched out with that annoying little smirk on his face made him want to throw caution to the wind and just leap into whatever this was. His instincts were the only thing holding him back. Tadashi crawled up onto the mattress and placed his arms and legs on either side of Hiro's small frame, resting there for a moment. His dark eyes searched his younger brother's face as he slowly lowered his lips and captured him in a gentle kiss.

"Hiro," he murmured against the other's skin, mouth wandering towards his neck. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can take this slow. I don't want… I don't want you to regret anything, okay?"

Hiro, who was extremely distracted by the warm breath skating across his throat, took moment to respond. What exactly could he regret about this? He had wanted Tadashi for _so long._ No matter how hard he had tried to bury it and forget it, no matter how wrong it was, Tadashi was the only one who had ever caught the young genius' attention. He was the only one that could match him intellectually and inspire him to use his brains. Tadashi made him want to be a better person, made him want to look at things different, made him want to _live_. His feelings had been more than just brotherly for so long that Hiro didn't even know when they'd started to stray.

Needless to say, there was nothing he was going to regret. Not with Tadashi. "I can't regret you, 'Dashi. Just… stop being such a nerd and hurry up!"

Tadashi did the opposite of what was requested of him and pulled away. It took Hiro a few seconds to open his eyes that had been closed so he could better focus on the sensation of having Tadashi's mouth on him. What he saw nearly made him jump out of the bed right then and there, because he had never seen such a look of pure want on someone's face. It was overwhelming and all-consuming and just a bit _sadistic._ It made him feel like he was burning.

"Since I won the little bet on the staircase-" this made Hiro groan "- I guess I'm the one topping, right? Get ready, knucklehead."

Hiro bit back a moan as Tadashi tugged on his ear with his teeth. How the hell was this nerd so good at this? As hands started to wander it got harder and harder to keep himself quiet. Only two thoughts entered Hiro's mind, the name of his torturer and these words:

 _"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

A/N: To be 100% honest, I didn't think I was going to continue this until I was in the middle of writing another prompt and I thought _"You know what? People asked for it and this prompt be kind of great so why not?"_ and it was born. It was as close to smut as I felt like I could go... (/.\\) It's barely even mature and I still feel like I need Jesus. I'm gonna go bathe in some holy water. Ciao, ducklings! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
